


It's Over

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, flourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: James goes to the "All About You" music video shoot after Busted splits up.





	

James was crushed, his band was over. He had never felt more lost than in this moment, he wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a ball and cry. Matt had tried to comfort him after the press conference but he shrugged Matt off, he wasn't mad at Matt, he wasn't even that mad at Charlie. James was just lost.

James didn't what to do or where to go, he didn't really want to be alone at the moment. He knew that the guys would be recording their "All About You" video today, he didn't want to disturb them but he went anyways. He needed his friends, his mind told him, but his heart was whispering one word.

_"Tom."_

James was standing awkwardly watching the video being filmed, not quite sure what to do while he waited. Fletch walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing.

"Hey, James, you'll like this. Harry's late and he's trying to get let in but the security guard won't let him and he has a Busted badge, because he's a Busted fan." Fletch said through his laughter. "Funny, innit?"

"Yeah." James said with forced laughter. "I don't have a band anymore."

"What?" Fletch asked, all signs of laughter gone.

"Busted broke up." James stated, finding it hard to speak the truth.

"Oh, uh, er." Fletch stuttered looking for the right words. "Sorry." James shrugged, he didn't know if he felt anything anymore. "They're almost on break." Fletch gestured to the guys. "I'll let them know you're here."

"Thanks. I'll be here." James nodded as Fletch walked away. He had to admit that the video was funny, it probably would have been a lot funnier if his band hadn't just ended. Soon enough a break was called and James saw Tom jogging over to him.

"James." Tom wrapped his arms around his older friend. "Fletch said you were upset but he didn't say why."

"It's over." James told Tom, not able to say it completely. "It's over."

"What is? You and Kara? You were too good for her anyways." Tom said, pulling away from the hug but keeping his hands on James' shoulders'.

"No." James shook his head and looked Tom in the eyes. " _It's_ over."

"Oh, no. Busted is over?" Tom wrapped James in another hug, running his fingers through his hair. Tom let go and grabbed James' hand and led him to his dressing room.

"It's just like, it hasn't settled in my mind. I don't know what to feel, how to feel." James said when Tom shut the door behind them. "I just feel lost." James sighed, sinking down on the couch that was in the room.

"I think that's to be expected." Tom said in a comforting tone. "Have you cried at all?"

"No." James said, looking at the ground. "Should I be crying?"

"It might help." Tom shrugged, he wanted to help James but he just didn't know how.

"I don't feel anything, I don't think I could cry." James mumbled, tracing the outline of a stain with his foot. Tom felt his heart lurch, he wanted James to feel something, anything. Tom walked over to the couch and lifted James' chin to look into his eyes.

Tom lost all ability to breathe or even think when he saw those clear, blue eyes. So pure, so open, Tom wanted to make him happy again or just make him feel something again.

Before Tom realised what he was doing, he had his lips pressed against James', moving them and waiting for James to react. James opened his mouth slightly, inviting Tom in. Tom straddled James' hips and James ran his hands into Tom's hair, keeping him close. Tom was his lifeline, if he let go he had no idea what would happen.

Tom pulled away to breathe, he looked at James' flushed cheeks and the way he was panting out short little breaths. All Tom could think about was kissing him again. James grabbed Tom's sleeve and wordlessly pulled him back to his mouth, leading him by his hair.

James was lost in the sensations Tom was giving him, of his lips pressed against his, of Tom grinding his hips down onto James, making him gasp in the blonde's mouth. Tom moved his lips to James' jaw and kissed along it.

"I wanna make you feel good." Tom murmured as he kissed down James' neck. He slid down to his knees and settled himself between James' thighs. "Can I make you feel good, James?" Tom asked for permission, hands running along the bulge between James' zip.

"Please, make me feel something." James croaked out, his voice thick with desperation. Tom couldn't bear to look into James' eyes, the pain he felt was slowly coming to the surface. Tom just undid the zip and pushed the garments down, taking James into his hand and stroking him to hardness. Tom forced himself to look into James' eyes, to make sure he wanted this as much as Tom. Tom saw a swirl of emotions in James' face but he saw pure want and that was enough for Tom.

Tom wetted his lips and pressed a small kiss to the tip of James' penis, before wrapping his lips around him and going as far down as he could go. James was tugging on Tom's hair, so lost in this world of pleasure he was no longer sure what was real. James moaned loudly as he felt Tom's hand massaging his balls. James knew he wasn't going to last long and Tom didn't want to drag this out, he didn't know when he'd be needing back on set. Tom sucked hard, drawing the orgasm out of James, who spilt over the edge when his eyes met Tom's.

James was panting as Tom tucked him back into clothes. It was only when he got his breath back that he noticed he was crying, James reached for Tom and pulled him on to the couch. Tom wiped a few of James' tears away, kissing his tear tracks and whispering soothing words in his ears.

"Please don't leave me." James begged with his eyes wide, clutching tightly onto Tom's hand.

"I have to be back on set soon." Tom said sadly, he wanted to stay with James, but he had a video to shoot. "I'll stay as long as I can." Tom kissed James, holding the shaking boy in his arms.

"You're needed on set." A production assisted shouted through the door, far too soon for either boy's liking.

"Okay!" Tom shouted before turning back to James. "I'm sorry." Tom kissed James lovingly. "Come to the house tonight."

"Okay." James nodded, numbly. "Mind if I stay here for a bit?"

"You can if you want to, I'll try and do this as fast as I can." Tom told him, getting up from the couch. "Er, one of the guys might come in here, so hopefully you won't be alone for too long." Tom paused with his hand on the door.

"I'll be fine, Tom. Thanks to you." James mustered a smile but Tom could tell it wasn't genuine.

"See you tonight, James." Tom gave an equally fake smile, those two had a lot to talk about later, but right now James was just grateful that he finally felt something.

He felt love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Flourne with an undying passion <3 Hopefully this will inspire more Flourne fics? *bats eyelashes*
> 
> I might do a follow-up to this one, what do you guys think?


End file.
